


dear little precious

by RuanChunXian



Series: Three Sentence Fic-a-thon [5]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/pseuds/RuanChunXian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson was very good with babies and small children</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear little precious

**Author's Note:**

> [Three Sentence Fiction Prompt](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/87903.html)
> 
> Downton Abbey, Carson, babies

Contrary to popular expectations, Carson was very good with babies and small children. When the young ladies were growing up, his duties never took him to the nursery, of course, but his affection for Lady Mary did, and often. Now, he entered the nursery to find Lady Mary sitting with Master George in her arms, tear stains on her cheeks, silent; he gently took the baby from her without waking him and just as gently settled him into his cot, before momentarily abandoning propriety and sitting down on the sofa, comforting the lady he would always think of as his little girl.


End file.
